Mi linda esposa
by Sora Heiwa
Summary: Pequeño one-shot basado después de los sucesos de Naruto Gaiden, narrado desde la perspectiva de Sasuke Uchiha.


Saludos afectusos, les traigo otro pequeño One-shot basado después de los acontecimientos ocurridos en Naruto gaiden, cuando nuestro querido Sasuke regresa a su hogar después de tanto tiempo, siendo narrada en su totalidad por él.

Les quiero agradecer infinitamente a las personas que me dejaron su review en la historia pasada, me ayudan mucho a mejorar. Espero de todo corazón la lectura sea de su agrado.

 **Los personajes del manga Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, esto sólo es una obra creada por un fan y no se pretende ofender a nadie.**

6:12 a.m. Mis ojos se abren por instinto al momento de asomarse los primeros rayos del sol. Durante mi misión nunca tengo la oportunidad de dormir hasta tarde porque lo considero un gran riesgo, pero esta vez despierto y me encuentro entre cuatro paredes, durmiendo en una cómoda cama y no mi cuerpo recargado sobre un árbol frente a una ya extinta fogata. Aún está obscura la mañana, me incorporo en mi lugar y froto mis ojos para poder observar mejor, notando solamente un ligero y aún obscuro crepúsculo por la ventana y a alguien más durmiendo cómodamente a mi lado, una figura femenina.

Dedico un momento para observarla: Su cabellera rosa, su pálida piel, sus pecas en el rostro, sus pequeñas y delicadas manos que se aferran a las almohadas, las sábanas apenas y cubrían su desnudez. Por culpa de mi somnolencia apenas y recordaba que la noche anterior su cuerpo lo hice mío, probando e invadiendo su piel de forma lujuriosa. Ahora lo recordaba y por eso ella aún se encontraba desnuda.

Me invadió una ligera sensación de alegría: **Me encontraba en casa**.

Volví a mirar el reloj: 6:17, estaba seguro que podía dormir un poco más esta vez. Acostando de nuevo mi cuerpo sobre la cama me doy cuenta que el cuerpo de ella se mueve de posición hacia el mío, exhalando un pequeño suspiro. Varios pensamientos invadieron mi mente: ¿Estaré soñando? ¿De verdad estoy en casa? ¿Estará cómoda conmigo durmiendo a su lado? Por supuesto que no tendría respuestas, al menos no en ese momento así que sólo tomé su mano y la acerqué a mi pecho, justo sobre mi corazón. Quería aferrarme a ella de alguna forma, a esta ilusión y si se trataba de un sueño quería disfrutarlo un poco más. Sólo me quedó continuar durmiendo a su lado.

La alarma del reloj volvió a sonar: **«Beep Beep Beep Beep»**. Abro de nuevo mis ojos y miro la hora: 7:30 a.m.

La cama se sacude con el movimiento de su cuerpo, ella despierta y le pone un alto al irritante sonido del despertador. Se sienta en nuestra cama, bosteza y estira sus brazos y su espalda, una forma de desentumir su cuerpo. La observo aún con un pesado sueño sobre mis ojos y escucho su voz.

 _\- Buenos días, Anata (cariño)._

Aún con los ojos entrecerrados por la pesadez de mi cansancio puedo verla acercándose a mí, posando sus rosados labios sobre los míos, regalándome un fugaz beso. No correspondo como ella quisiera a su gesto de amor, ni siquiera pronuncio palabra alguna, realmente nunca se me dio bien hacerlo, ella está acostumbrada a ese defecto en mí.

Apenas y cubriendo su desnudez se levanta para dirigirse al cuarto de baño. Desde el otro lado de la habitación puedo escuchar correr el agua de la ducha, supongo que tomará un baño para borrar de su cuerpo todo rastro de sudor y sexo que dejé en ella la noche anterior. La oigo tararear una canción a través de la puerta y puedo decir con certeza que su voz es realmente melodiosa, casi como una alabanza de los ángeles cuando ella canta. Cierra la ducha y la miro salir del cuarto de baño con una toalla blanca cubriendo su cuerpo. Estoy seguro que ella piensa que aún descanso sumido en el sueño.

Detuvo sus pasos un momento y me doy cuenta que ella está de pie frente a mí observándome dormir, aún con la toalla alrededor de su cuerpo y su cabello escurriendo en humedad. Un minuto o dos tal vez fue el tiempo que transcurrió mientras ella me observaba. Ya había olvidado cómo era mi presencia en casa, las noches durmiendo juntos, las apasionados momentos haciendo el amor, había olvidado cómo era despertar a mi lado ¿Y saben qué? No la culpo.

Se colocó su ropa íntima, no pude evitar que mi masculinidad se endureciera entre las sábanas al mirarla con prendas tan sensuales. Buscó en el armario sus ropas del día a día, vistiéndose con ellas.

Aún me dedicaba a observar sus movimientos, su cuerpo yendo de un lado hacia otro de la habitación, intentando hacer el mínimo ruido para evitar despertarme de mi sueño, nunca pudo darse cuenta que la observaba con mis ojos entrecerrados mientras ella pensaba que seguía descansando.

Se acercó al tocador que se encontraba lleno de objetos a los cuales yo desconocía su función, tomó uno de ellos y espolvoreó su nariz, sus mejillas, dio contorno a su rostro e intentó disimular con maquillaje las ojeras en ellos, causadas tal vez por su arduo trabajo como médico o tal vez hechas por las interminables noches que sollozaba en su almohada hasta quedar dormida, todo gracias al dolor que le causaba mi ausencia. Dedicó unos minutos de su tiempo para lucir atractiva, tal vez para mí o simplemente sólo para ella. En ningún momento me pareció necesaria su acción, siempre fue bella, lo era en estos momentos y lo seguirá siendo, y aunque ella no lo supiera, ante mis ojos era la mujer más hermosa que existía. Solo podía contemplarla a lo lejos, en silencio y todo para mirarla al natural, tal cual era: **Mi esposa, mi linda esposa.**

Coloreó sus labios de carmín, se miraba espléndida, tan majestuosa, con aires maternales y sin embargo no la merecía. No merecía su enorme bondad, el inmenso amor que me profesaba, no merecía los años de paciencia y soledad que cargó en su espalda por mi culpa. Abrí mis ojos y lancé un suspiro avisando que había despertado. Ella volteó hacia mí y sonrió.

\- _Hola cariño, iré a preparar el desayuno_.

Asentí, no encontraba palabras para decirle.

Me dejó a solas en la habitación, tomé una ducha rápida y me vestí. No estaba acostumbrado a esos lujos como darme una ducha con agua caliente, siquiera lo estaba en utilizar una ducha. Mi vida se resumía en ser un ente errante durmiendo cada noche en el bosque, bajo la luz de la luna y el cielo adornado de constelaciones, lavando mi cuerpo en lagos, alejado de todo y de todos los que eran importantes en mi vida.

Me dirigí a la cocina para contemplarla en su día a día. Una sensación de ternura invadió mi pecho al escuchar a mi hija sentada comiendo su desayuno.

\- _Buenos días, papá_ \- Me dijo con alegría.

Mi corazón dio un vuelco, es maravilloso poder verla, escuchar su voz, mi pequeña niña. No puedo explicar lo difícil que es para mí poder expresarme, no soy bueno haciéndolo, sólo pude lanzar una ligera sonrisa y corresponder a su saludo.

\- _Buenos días, Sarada._

\- _Querido, ya está listo tu desayuno_ \- decía mi esposa.

El desayuno transcurría tranquilo, tal vez un tanto incómodo por tener mi invasora presencia en el hogar. Era como un extraño después de todo, no las culpo después de tantos años ausente, aún no había naturalidad entre nosotros, sólo me dediqué a comer en silencio mientras las escuchaba conversar. Con el paso de los minutos se acercaba el momento de marcharse. Mi hija fue la primera en salir de casa.

\- _Me voy a la academia, adiós mamá y papá_ \- Se despidió con entusiasmo.

Quedamos mi esposa y yo a solas nuevamente.

\- _Tengo que ir al trabajo, cariño_ \- pronunció mientras lavaba los trastos del desayuno, sólo pude desviar la mirada para observarla a los ojos.

Se dirigió a la puerta de entrada, sacudió su ropa y peinó por última vez el cabello con sus dedos antes de salir. Me aventuré a despedirla, la gente podría considerarme un hijo de puta tan frío como la obscuridad misma, sin embargo sólo ella y yo sabíamos más que nadie sobre nuestro matrimonio y me importaba, me importaba mucho más de lo que ella si acaso podía llegar a pensar, sin dudar un momento daría mi vida por ellas dos.

\- _Regreso temprano_ \- Dijo despidiéndose de mí, dándose media vuelta para irse. .

La tomé del brazo, no iba a dejar que la distancia y el tiempo nos alejaran aún más. La acerqué hacia mí, abracé su cuerpo y planté un beso en su frente.

\- _¿Sasuke-kun?..._ \- Sentí que su respiración se aceleró y sus mejillas de colorearon de rojo.

\- _Gracias, Sakura_ \- Le respondí con una cálida sonrisa.

Tal vez era lo máximo que mi cuerpo y mis palabras podían expresarse en ese momento. Pero mi corazón le agradecía profundamente por su espera, por sus años, por mi familia y porque ella sea **mi esposa, mi linda esposa.**

Dejé que se marchara a sus deberes, también tenía asuntos pendientes de que ocuparme en la aldea, pero por unos instantes me quedé a solas en esa enorme casa, la **casa de la familia Uchiha.** Dediqué un momento a observar las fotografías de la sala, en todas y cada una de ellas mis dos mujeres se veían hermosas: En algunas se retrataba mi esposa y en la mayoría mi pequeña niña, adornando el momento con su sonrisa. Pero noté que sólo había una fotografía antigua de mí, tan antigua que ni siquiera estoy retratado junto a ellas, como si sólo sirviera para no olvidarme.

\- _Deberíamos tomarnos una nueva foto familiar_ \- me dije a mi mismo. Asegurándome que lo haríamos en esa misma tarde, antes de partir una vez más.

 _Ella,_ _ **mi linda esposa,**_ _la que me quiere tal y como soy, perdiéndome en su sonrisa, dulce y bondadosa, esa mujer que curó mis heridas de guerra y mis heridas del corazón, la mujer que me regaló una hermosa familia, que cuidó en su vientre y en sus brazos el fruto de nuestra unión. Gracias por todo, Sakura Uchiha._

Muchas gracias por leer, dejen sus reviews que son de mucha ayuda para mi

-Sora Heiwa.


End file.
